


"Nah Eds, we're good."

by DramamineOnTopOfMe



Series: Buddie First Kisses [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Not Beta Read, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramamineOnTopOfMe/pseuds/DramamineOnTopOfMe
Summary: A fire hydrant explodes leaving Buck and Eddie to fix it.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddie First Kisses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716106
Comments: 16
Kudos: 190





	"Nah Eds, we're good."

**Author's Note:**

> God, I thought I'd be more into this prompt, but by the middle of it, I just wasn't feeling it. I think it shows in my writing, I'm sorry about the lack of pizzazz that I normally try to add. 
> 
> Prompt in the End Notes

He’s soaked down to his briefs while laying underneath the exploded fire hydrant. He thought he was doing everyone a favor by offering himself to cap off the spill, but that was twenty minutes ago and Eddie’s a bit over it now. “Can I get some help here? I can’t get my arm around the spicket without tearing something!” He yells over his shoulder in hopes that someone from the team is close enough to understand. 

He sees Buck’s turnout coat out of the corner of his eye, “Hey man, need some help?” 

“Yeah, if I hold this, can you get it around that thing?” He points with his nose, nodding his head at the metal piece he’s been having trouble with. “Once it’s on, we can get this water to stop pumping.” 

“Sure, man.” Buck takes his helmet off and tosses it over by where Eddie threw his minutes earlier. “How are you not blind right now?” He squints before wiping his eyes. 

“I’ve been blind for the past twenty minutes, get in here and help me!” Buck leans over him, momentarily taking the brunt of the falling water. Eddie wipes his eyes. “You ready?” Buck nods above him while securing his grip on the spicket. “On three, one, two, three,” They move together, only having an issue with the corner of the nozzle. 

Buck leans a bit more over him, their faces in line now. Water is dripping from his chin onto Eddie’s forehead. It should bother him, but from this angle, he can see how sharp his best friend’s jawline really is. The water gives it some depth. He stops paying attention for a second, instead lost in the sight above him. Buck bites his lip, grunting a little at the spray in front of him. Eddie doesn’t know what he’s doing, doesn’t care either. 

“Got it!” Buck grins and Eddie blinks a few times. He shakes his head, coming back down to the task they’re doing. 

“Good job, man.” Eddie claps his back once. He hits too hard though, because Buck falls towards him, and their lips collide harshly. Buck gasps above him while Eddie savors it. Buck’s lips are rough against his, and his stubble burns a little as he opens his mouth in the gasp. 

He stops himself from gripping the back of Buck’s head to keep him close. Buck rears back after a few seconds and wipes his mouth. “I’m sorry, I slipped.” 

He blinks, taking a second. Embarrassment floods his system, and his face turns red. “No man, I’m sorry. I slapped you a bit too hard.” Eddie bites his lip. He watches Buck track the movement, a little flush of his own on his cheeks. “No hard feelings?” 

Buck shakes his head, “Nah, Eds, we’re good.” Then they both stand and walk back towards the ladder truck. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Kiss in the rain. A fire hydrant explodes, leaving them to block off part of a road. Eddie's getting soaked under it while trying to cap it off. Buck comes to help out, they slip and oops, there are lips on Eddie's lips.


End file.
